Regular Day
by Rae Tamwood
Summary: A regular day in the life of Rachel Morgan. Rachel/Ivy. T for sexual references.


**Title: Regular Day****  
****Author:** Susana  
**Fandom:** The Hollows, Rachel Morgan series, the Kim Harrison books, whatever you call it  
**Pairing:** Rachel/Ivy  
**Rating: **PG13, I think. Maybe T for sex references  
**Summary:** A regular day in the life of Rachel Morgan.

**AN:** I posted this a few weeks ago on LJ. Hope you like it :)

The sun was just beginning to rise when I sat on the bench besides the picnic table we keep in the church's garden. Some of the pixies were already buzzing around, and on a regular day, I would already be in bed, or at least with intentions of doing so. But today was most definitely not a regular day.

I had spent the whole previous evening and night in bed already, in the amazing company of my partner, roommate and lover (I had to suppress the urge to giggle out loud in happiness at the thought, at the newness of it), one Ivy Tamwood.

I would have been perfectly content to stay among the silky sheets with her the whole morning too, but Ivy insisted that I need to eat to regain strength, and seeing as I hadn't really eaten any food but the Brimstone cookie Ivy made me eat, I ended up agreeing. Besides, I'm sure Ivy won't be against the idea of going back to bed afterwards, I thought slyly. We can always stay in the kitchen, I wouldn't mind either_._ Oh, I certainly wouldn't, after all those dreams and fantasies of pushing Ivy's carefully laid out maps aside and using her impromptu desk/table to actually eat something (or rather_ someone_).

I got so lost in my daydream that I was startled awake by Ivy's soft breath on the back of my neck and her soft curves against my back.

"What exactly are you thinking about, little witch, that's got you all flushed?"

"Oh, well, I was just remembering this guy I used to know, he did this amazing thing with his tongue-" My tirade was interrupted by Ivy's low growl of possessiveness, just before she used her arms to press me more firmly against her and sank her teeth lightly on my shoulder in a warning manner, eliciting a moan from me. "What happened to eating before playing?"

"Well, it's your own fault for teasing me like that." She huffed in a way reminiscent of a 6 year old, and my heart skipped a beat at how cute she could be.

"You know I was kidding, right? After last night, I don't think I'll ever be able to think of anyone but you." I turned my head around and kissed her softly. Blushing, I continued. "Not that I have managed to think of anyone else lately, hence the string of failed dates and constant Ivy-ogling."

Ivy let out a throaty chuckle. "Well, good." She looked seriously into my eyes. "Because I don't plan on letting you go _ever_ now that I finally have you, and you better not go having funny ideas."

"Glad we agree on that." I said with a smile. "And it goes both ways, missy. No funny business with the groupies." I winked at her to make sure she knew I was kidding and that I trusted her.

"Groupies?" She raised one dark eyebrow at me.

"Well, yeah." I turned around so that I was straddling the seat and facing her. "Look at you." I gestured loosely at her figure. "You must have lots of fans completely entranced with you." I speak from experience, I may be slow on the uptake but now that I realized just how dreamy this woman is, I'm fully convinced there must be an Ivy fan club somewhere. I wonder where I can join…

"Oh really? And that makes you jealous, does it?" She pulled me closer with a hand on the small of my back, under the thin tank top I was wearing and continued, her alluring lips a breath away from mine. "Brings out the possessive side of you?"

I tangled my fingers in her ebony hair and pulled her close enough that when I spoke my lips brushed against hers with every word. "Yup. Didn't you know? You're mine now. Completely, absolutely, one-hundred percent mine. Actually, I'm pretty sure I said something along those lines last night. But you weren't really in a coherent state at the time." I smirked at her before kissing her firmly. Her lips were so absolutely soft under mine that I didn't understand how it was possible for someone to ever stop touching them and felt even more like an idiot for wasting so much time being confused. Stupid me. Pulling away just a little, I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ivy sighed and used her hand that had been caressing the sensitive skin on my thigh to bring my head back to where it was and started kissing me again with redoubled enthusiasm.

I coaxed her lips open and suppressed a groan when my tongue found hers, rubbing sensually against each other in a slow, languid kiss. The hand that had been resting on my back started drifting up my spine, causing a delicious shiver to run through me, and one of my own hands descended from her silky hair to settle on her ribcage, and then moving up so that it cupped one of her soft breasts through her black robe.

A vague warning on the back of my muddled mind reminded me that we were still outside, in full sight, and I wondered how far we could go until Jenks came to yell at us for traumatizing his children. Sighing, I tried to regain enough control to pull back when Ivy did that for me. Pulling back slowly, she rested her forehead against mine and pushed back a wet red curl that managed to get out of my sloppy ponytail.

"Damn you, little evil witch." She tsktsked, even though her almost completely black eyes held a teasing glint, and my heart swelled at how happy she looked. I really am an idiot. "I came here to tell you breakfast was ready, not to make out and scar the pixies for life." She smiled at me and I couldn't _not_ smile back. Deciding that it was way too much of a temptation staying in that position, I got up from the bench.

"Come on then, we gotta eat." I extended a hand and pulled her up with me. "Because I don't plan on spending more time than necessary away from bed and you until one of us gets a run." Walking towards the back door, I turned around slightly and smiled at her in a way that I hoped was alluring.

Yes, there was nothing regular about this day if you consider the rest of my life. But if it depended on me, from now on this would be how regular days went.

The End.


End file.
